Percy In Space
by ETBlack3333
Summary: Percy is so bored of doing the same thing all the time, so he wanted to pretend to go to outer space, and it turns out he actually would end up going there. This story was requested by a fan. So the idea and plot was from that person, not me. I hope you like it.


On the Island of Sodor, Percy the Small Engine grabbed the mail train every night. It was his favorite job to do, but at sometimes he doesn't want to do it for various reasons.

At Tidmouth Sheds, the engines were all talking about the jobs they liked doing.

" While I love pulling me some coaches. I do enjoy plowing some snow. " - James

" Well it's August, so that's gonna have to wait. " - Nia

" Yeah yeah. " - James

" My favorite job is pulling flatbeds with stuff like flowers and food. " - Emily

" I much more prefer regular plants than flowers. " - Henry

" Cause you're allergic. " - Gordon

" Trains can't have allergies, Gordon. We can't, right? " - Henry

" No we can't. " - Rebecca

" Good. " - Henry

" What do you like the most Percy? " - Thomas

" I, uh... " - Percy

" No wait. Let me guess. Mail train. I'm correct, right? Of course I am, I'm me. " - James

" Dear gosh. " - Edward

" You are right James. But I'm not so excited about the mail train anymore. " - Percy

" How come? " - Emily

" It's just that I take it every day. And I do the same thing the entire time. It's just getting old now. " - Percy

" Well you have to take it tonight you know. " - Thomas

" Yeah. " - Percy

That yeah was not anywhere happy though.

" You know what Perce. I'll be very noble and take it for you. " - James

" You? " - Gordon

" Yes. Why so objective? " - James

" You would never do something like that. " - Henry

" Well I want to do this for my sweet love. So don't push me! " - James

" Sorry. " - Gordon and Henry

" Thank you so much James. " - Percy

" Anything for you my oak. " - James

After a bit, James soon left to take the mail train for Percy. But it would just be for tonight. Percy really wanted to do something exciting for once. He just never gets that opportunity.

" You know Thomas. You got to travel the world. So can I too? " - Percy

" You could Percy, but that's pretty complicated. You knew what I had to deal with to do that. " - Thomas

" Then if I can't travel the Earth. Then maybe I could go to Outer Space. " - Percy

" With what? " - Henry

" How would you breathe? " - Edward

" That sounds so dumb. " - Gordon

" I wasn't being serious. " - Percy

" Then what did you mean? " - Nia

" I could build a spaceship and just pretend like i'm in space. " - Percy

" You build a spaceship? " - Rebecca

" No. I won't build the spaceship. Patrick will. " - Percy

" Pardon me? " - Patrick

Patrick just so haven't to hear the conversation as he was coming by.

" I came over to ask why you weren't taking the mail train, but now I want to know why you want me to build a spaceship. Do I look like a constructor? " - Patrick

" Sometimes. " - Gordon

" Whatever. But what's all this about spaceships? " - Patrick

" I've so bored at just taking the mail train all the time. I want to try something different. " - Percy

" And that is? " - Patrick

" Go to Outer Space. But not for real, obviously, just pretend like I am. I'm in a spaceship and I pretend that i'm in space. " - Percy

" You do know their's a planetarium. " - Patrick

" No. Okay yes. But still, I think this would be much fun. " - Percy

" Well I don't want to make you sad. So I'll help. But I'm not making that ship by myself. " - Patrick

" Okay. " - Percy

With that settled, tomorrow was going to be an interesting, yet fun experience for Percy. Seeing Outer Space, well not really.

* * *

It was now Tomorrow and Percy's "spaceship" was almost complete. Like Patrick said, he didn't want to make it alone, so friends like Jake, Erik, and Hailey helped with the ship.

Once they finished the ship, Patrick went to Percy's berth to tell him.

" Hey Percy. We finished the ship. I think. " - Patrick

" Really? I want to see it. " - Percy

" Uh, yeah. Sure. Come see it. " - Patrick

He brought Percy over to the "spaceship" where the others were putting the finishing touches on it. Percy took a look at the ship and was confused.

" Um, is that a spaceship? " - Percy

The ship wasn't actually a real one. It was made out of some crates and boxes, its nose cone was just a regular plastic bowl, and the rocket blaster at the bottom ( **I don't know what they're called **) where made with pool noodles. So the ship wasn't actually real, but homemade.

" Yeah it is. Can't you tell. " - Jake

" Yes. But you do realize that it's not a real one. " - Percy

" Look. Making a real spaceship would take like, 2, 3, 4, or who cares. It would take forever, and it would be expensive. " - Patrick

" So we just made one ourselves. Isn't it great? " - Hailey

Then right after she said that, part of the rocket fell off.

" I can fix that. " - Hailey

Percy had mixed feelings about this, he was glad his friends made him a ship, but he did wish it was real one, not a ship made of boxes and other stuff.

" Don't you like it? " - Patrick

" I do. It's just that it doesn't feel real. " - Percy

" It's fine. Once you're in there, you'll can still enjoy it. " - Patrick

" You're gonna put me in there? " - Percy

" Well. Kind of. " - Patrick

" What do you mean? " - Percy

" Pat. A little help here. " - Jake

Him, Hailey, Erik, and Patrick all picked up the fake ship, that was apparently pretty heavy, and brought it over to Percy. Then they put the ship on top of him and so Percy was inside his ship. The ship did however have some extra room for the others, as Jake and Hailey wanted to come along, even though they aren't actually going to space.

" There. All good. " - Jake

" It smells weird in here. " - Percy

" Sorry. I got one of those boxes from the dumpster. " - Hailey

" Lovely. " - Percy

" I'll be right back. " - Erik

Once he left, the other 3 humans also entered the ship with Percy. Inside it, the ship had some buttons and screens drawn on it to make it look more creative, or something.

" This actually pretty cool. " - Percy

" Thank you kind sir. " - Hailey

" Where's Erik going? " - Percy

" You'll see. " - Patrick

" Well in the mean time, tell me a bit about space. " - Percy

" Their's lots of things. Stars, planets. " - Jake

" I know that. " - Percy

" Their are meteors, asteroids, comets. " - Hailey

" What are those? " - Percy

" These space rocks that fly through space and eventually crash land and explode and destroys everything in it's path. " - Patrick

" A meteor killed all the dinosaurs. Hey, maybe another one will crash and kill us all. " - Jake

" What? " - Percy

" Jake! Don't scare him like that. " - Patrick

" Sorry. Maybe instead of a meteor, aliens will conquer the Earth and probe us all to be their servants for eternity. " - Jake

" Aliens? Probe? Servants? " - Percy

" Think about it. " - Jake

Percy then had a fantasy.

* * *

**Fantasy STARTS here.**

Percy was in an actual spaceship and in space. He was in the back of the ship, while Patrick and Tyler were controlling the ship. They were heading to the Moon.

" We just land this baby very soon. " - Tyler

" Did you hear that Percy? " - Patrick

" I did. I can't wait. " - Percy

As the ship got closer, Tyler saw something in the distance and couldn't make it out.

" What is that? " - Tyler

Patrick then looked and saw the figure, and then a bunch more started coming, and getting bigger.

" Oh Jesus. " - Patrick

" What's wrong? " - Percy

" It's a meteor shower. Brace yourselves. " - Patrick

The meteor shower came right towards the ship. Patrick and Tyler grabbed the controls and dodged as many meteors as they could.

" Come on. Come on. " - Tyler

" Get out of it. Get out of it. " - Patrick

" I'm scared. " - Percy

" It's okay buddy. We're gonna get you out of here. " - Patrick

But the meteors kept on coming and never ended.

Then BOOM. One of the meteors hit the ship, and the engine started to burst.

" Oh No. We're hit. " - Tyler

Patrick saw a planet up ahead, and it wasn't the Moon.

" We gotta land this thing. " - Patrick

" How can we? " - Tyler

" Just try. And hold on. " - Patrick

The two were able to get the ship to the planet and they tried to land it. But the engine got more wrecked and the ship started crashing down.

" Oh god! " - Tyler

" Hold on. " - Patrick

Percy closed his eyes and waited for the crash. The rocket did in fact crash, but not too hard. The ship was still intact, but very damaged and not anywhere useful.

Patrick and Tyler got out of the ship wearing their spacesuits and pulled Percy out too. But in this fantasy he can breathe on this planet.

The three were now sitting on the land of this unknown planet.

" Now what? " - Tyler

" I'll radio the station. " - Patrick

" With what? All of our equipment's been destroyed. " - Tyler

" Oh that's great. " - Patrick

" So are we stuck here forever? " - Percy

" No we're not. I'll look in the ship and see if I can find something we can use. " - Patrick

" I'll see if they're anything on this planet. " - Tyler

" Like what? " - Patrick

" Just go. " - Tyler

The two split up, leaving Percy there. He looked around the planet. The ground was all orange and stuff. Their were large rock formations in the distance, but that was about it. But things got more grueling.

" Hey guys. I think I found... " - Patrick

He was cut off by a weird sound.

" Patrick? Are you okay? " - Percy

Then he heard some screaming, that came from Tyler.

" Tyler? Patrick? Where are you? " - Percy

Percy then moved backwards. Despite this planet not having any train tracks, he could still move regularly. As he continued moving back, a large noise boomed.

" Who's there? " - Percy

Before you know it, a large figure emerged from the crashed ship and stood up in front of Percy.

That was no person. The creature was about 7 feet tall, green, with 4 arms, and 6 eyes.

Percy was shaking in fear.

" Alien! " - Percy

He began moving backwards from the monster. The Alien roared and chased after him.

Percy couldn't see behind him and stopped in a cave and was trapped.

" No, no, no, no. " - Percy

The alien caught up and went in the cave and was right in front of Percy's face.

" Don't eat me. " - Percy

" Percy. " - Alien

It said his name, and it was more terrifying as the alien had Thomas's voice.

" Percy. " - Alien

" Stop. Go away. " - Percy

" Percy. " - Alien

**Fantasy ENDS here**

* * *

" Percy! " - Patrick

" Go away! Don't eat me. " - Percy

" Percy. It's us. " - Jake

Percy got his mind back to normal. He looked around and saw he was still in the fake ship with Patrick, Hailey, and Jake.

" Oh my god. " - Percy

" What happened? " - Hailey

" I had a vision of me in actual space and the ship crashed from a meteor and I landed on a planet and got attacked by an alien. " - Percy

" But that won't happen. We aren't actually going to space. " - Jake

" I know that. But you had to scare me with the meteors and aliens. " - Percy

" Exactly Jake. " - Patrick

" I'm sorry, I won't ever mention that again. " - Jake

" Thank you. " - Percy

" Are you okay? " - Patrick

" I'm fine. I swear. Let's just do this. Where's Erik? " - Percy

Patrick looked outside and saw Erik coming with a bunch of stuff.

" He's here. " - Patrick

The 3 humans got out of the ship and helped Erik. Percy had no clue what was happening.

" Guys? What's happening? " - Percy

Once the kids were all done. The 4 came inside the ship again to tell Percy.

" Two things. One, we put smoke machines on the back of the ship to make it look like we're blasting off. " - Erik

" Neat. " - Percy

" And two. " - Jake

He held up a tablet, it was way bigger than an IPad. And the screen was showing of Outer Space.

" Can you explain? " - Percy

" Well, when we " blast off " we'll turn this on and it'll look like we are actually in space. " - Patrick

" We can see the stars and planets for real. " - Hailey

" And the aliens. " - Jake

" Jake! " - Everyone

" Wow guys. You really did a lot for me. " - Percy

" Hey. We love you and we want to make you happy. Even if this took four thousand years to finish. " - Patrick

" I'll totally take that. " - Percy

" Then let's get this show on the road. " - Hailey

" No not here. I wanna head to Gordon's Hill and then go up it to make it feel like were going up to space. And when we reach the top, we'll stop and then look at the stars and other stuff. " - Percy

" That sounds a plan. " - Jake

They got ready. The people took the ship off Percy and then put it on a flatbed so Percy could take to Gordon's Hill, since the others were not going to carry it as it was way too heavy for them.

Once everything was settled, Jake, Hailey, and Erik sat on the flatbed, while Patrick when in Percy's cab and went to Gordon's Hill.

* * *

They arrived in about 10 minutes at the bottom of the hill.

" We're here. " - Percy

" Finally. " - Hailey

" Let's get ready. " - Patrick

He helped the others pick up the ship and put it back on Percy.

Then things got complicated when Jake slipped and activated the smoke machines. Their were 2 of them and they sprayed smoke everywhere. Everyone coughed.

" Ugh, Jake, turn it off. " - Erik

" I can't see. " - Jake

" Just stop it. " - Patrick

" Are you guys okay? " - Percy

" Not really. " - Hailey

Patrick was able to see a bit in the distance, and he saw Nia coming towards them, on the same track.

" It's about to get worse. " - Patrick

Nia saw the commotion and had no time to react.

" Oh god. " - Nia

She braked hard and tried to stop, but she was too close and hit the flatbed hard, sending the fake ship in the air. Percy felt the slam, but didn't know what was happening behind him.

" Guys?! " - Percy

Then the ship flying in the air landed on him and Percy was back in his ship.

" What the heck? " - Percy

The smoke machines were still spraying smoke everywhere and seeping in the ship and covering Percy.

Percy then started moving up the hill.

" Get it off me. " - Percy

As he kept going up, the others saw him.

" Percy stop. " - Patrick

But he didn't. Percy then reached the top of the hill and stopped as the smoke began to clear around him.

" Is it over? " - Percy

It wasn't though, as something bumped into Percy and he began to go down the hill.

" Oh god. Stop. Stop! " - Percy

As he went down, Thomas was coming on the other track and saw Percy coming down, although he couldn't see who it was.

" What is that? " - Thomas

Thomas stopped immediately. He was carrying trucks full of paint cans, and he stopped so sudden that the cans flew out and splattered all over the ground.

Percy finally stopped and had no clue what was happening outside.

" I need to get this off me. " - Percy

" Percy? " - Thomas

" Huh. Who said that? " - Percy

" Percy. It's me. " - Thomas

Percy was so in shock he didn't know it was Thomas talking.

Then out of nowhere, someone took off the ship and Percy was free. But then the smoke machines turned back on and once again covered the area with smoke.

Percy then saw the ground was full of colors. He then remembered the fantasy he had of being on a planet and being attacked by an alien. He thought it was actually happening.

" Oh god. Am I on another planet? " - Percy

He looked next to him and saw nothing but smoke everywhere.

" Where I am? " - Percy

" Percy? " - someone

Percy looked around and saw something coming. But all he could see was a shadow.

" Percy? Are you okay? " - someone

" What are you? Get away. " - Percy

He again had remembered his fantasy and believed the aliens were coming. He then saw 3 more shadows coming towards him.

" Aliens! Get away! " - Percy

" Percy! It's us. " - Patrick

Percy closed his eyes. But he recognized that voice as Patrick's.

" Patrick? " - Percy

Eventually the smoke lifted and it was all gone. Percy then saw he was still on Sodor and that the ground was covered in paint.

" What? What was? " - Percy

" A lot happened. " - Patrick

" What pushed me down the hill? " - Percy

" Sorry that was me. " - Hailey

" Why? " - Percy

" I, I don't know. I'm dumb sometimes. " - Hailey

" And what was saying my name? " - Percy

" Uh, me. " - Thomas

" Okay? Then why was their smoke everywhere? " - Percy

" Cause Jake here turned them on. " - Erik

" I said I slipped. " - Jake

" Okay. So this was all just a big mess. " - Percy

" Yeah it was. " - Patrick

After all of that, Percy had finally decided he was done with the whole space thing.

" Then throw away that ship and take me home. I decided I don't wanna go to space. " - Percy

" Are you sure? " - Erik

" Yes. Cause taking the mail train is honestly more enjoyable than going into open space. " - Percy

" Yeah. You're kind of right. Space is just boring. " - Hailey

" Let's head back home. " - Percy

" Is someone gonna help me clean up this paint? " - Thomas

" Umm. " - the others

" Bye Thomas. " - Percy

Him and the four others friends quickly left the scene, leaving Thomas and the big mess behind.

" I'll get you for that. " - Thomas

* * *

It was now nighttime and Percy told the other engines what happened.

" And so I thought I was on another planet and I thought Patrick was an alien. " - Percy

" Wow. That sounds horrifying. " - Emily

" I'd probably be more scared. " - Henry

" Obviously. " - Gordon

" Gordon! " - Edward

" So Percy, who want me to take the mail train again? " - James

" That's very sweet of you James. But I decided that taking the mail is the most fun for me. " - Percy

" Then go have fun my oak. " - James

" I will. " - Percy

Percy left the take the mail train again, as that was what he wanted to do, and not try and see outer space ever again. He never wanted to think about that ever again.

* * *

**This story was not my idea. This story was requested from one of my followers. So I wanted to do that for her. If you think this idea is stupid, don't be rude, she wanted me to make this, so I did. **

**While I didn't plan this story to be the last one. I said last story that I would do one more story and then take a break. Probably for about a month or two. With school coming up and other things, I want to focus on that. I hope you can take this and let me have this break. I'll be back for more soon, I promise.**

**Bye. I love all of you and I will see again soon. Love, Ethan.**


End file.
